mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Oak Park Mall
Oak Park Mall is an upscale regional mall opened in 1975, located at 11519 West 95th Street in Overland Park, Kansas. The largest mall in the Kansas City metro area, at 1,500,000 sq. ft., Oak Park Mall contains about 200 stores and 5 anchors on two levels. There are 6,334 parking spaces surrounding the mall, and two parking garages (on the sides of Nordstrom). The mall's layout is a main corridor that runs from JCPenney to Macy*s, with the two Dillard's in the middle. A second corridor branches out near the Macy*s anchor that connects Nordstrom and the parking garages with the main part of the mall. A large carousel is located in the center of the mall. On the upper level is a 13-tenant food court. Escalators connect the two levels of the mall in front of the JCPenney and Nordstrom anchors, and in the center of the mall (which also has an elevator). Near the food court there is a spiral staircase. Oak Park Mall is recognized as having one of the highest sales per square foot in the country. The JCPenney has been previously ranked as the #1 store in the company ranked by sales per sq ft. Developed by Copaken White & Blitt, Oak Park Mall is currently owned by CBL Properties. Anchor Stores * Nordstrom (207,000 sq. ft.) * Macy*s (181,371 sq. ft.) * Dillard's North (224,402 sq. ft.) * Dillard's South (205,067 sq. ft.) * JCPenney (217,850 sq. ft.) * Barnes & Noble Booksellers (jr anchor) ** The Jones Store; closed in 2006 (now Macy*s) ** Montgomery Wards; closed 2001 (became Jones) Tenants Current *abercrombie *Abercrombie & Fitch *Ace Sports & Tickets *Aerie *Aéropostale *Aldo *American Eagle Outfitters *Ann Taylor *Ann Taylor Loft *Arden B *Asian Island *AT&T / Cingular *Auntie Anne's Pretzels *Aveda Par Exsalonec *babyGap *Bachrach *Bakers *Banana Republic *Bare Escentuals *Bath & Body Works *Bath & Body Works *bebe *The Body Shop *Britches *Brookstone *Brown Wrappings *Buckle *Build-a-Bear Workshop *Caché *Champs Sports *Charlotte Russe *Chick-fil-A *Chico's *The Children's Place *Claire's *Club Libby Lu *Coach *Crabtree & Evelyn *DEB *dELIA*s *Dippin' Dots *The Disney Store *Eddie Bauer *Express *EyeMasters *Finish Line *Finishings for Her *Flash! Digital Portraits *Foot Locker *Footaction USA *Fossil *Fred Meyer Jewelers *f.y.e. (For Your Entertainment) *GameStop *Gap *General Nutrition Center *Godiva Chocolatier *Guess? *Gymboree *Haagen Daas / Nestle Toll House Cafe *Hallmark *Hannoush Jewelers *Helzberg Diamonds *Hollister Co. *Hot Topic *Icing by Claire's *Invision Eyeware *Jewelry Doctor *Johnston & Murphy *Jos. A. Bank *Journeys *J. Crew *Kay Jewelers *Kids Sports City *Lacoste *Lady Foot Locker *Lane Bryant *Le Gourmet Chef *LensCrafters *Lids *The Limited *Limited Too *LUSH *Moments in Sports *Motherhood Maternity *Mrs. Field's Cookies *The Nailery *The Nailery Too *Natural Way Boutique *Naturalizer *New York & Co. *Nicholas Luggage & Gifts *Occhiali da Sole *Original Pizza *PacSun *Panda Express *Panera Bread *Parallel *Payless Shoe Source *Picture People *Piercing Pagoda *Piercing Pagoda+ *Pretzel Time / Freshen's Yogurt *Pretzel Time / TCBY *ProActiv *PUMA *RadioShack *Rainforest Cafe *Regis Salons *Road Apparel *Rosetta Stone *Ruby Thai *Safees PLATINUM *Salsa's Mexican Grill *Sameul's Jewelers *Sarku Japan *Sephora *Shawnee Mission Urgent Care *The Sleep Number Store *Sonic *Spencer Gifts *Sportsfan *Street Corner News *Stride Rite *Subway *Suncoast Motion Picture Co. *Sunglass Hut *T-Mobile USA *T-Mobile USA *Talbots *Teavana *Things Remembered *Time-N-Style *Topsy's Popcorn *Trade Secret *Vali's Tailor *Verizon Wireless *Victoria's Secret *The Walking Company *Wet Seal *White Barn Candle Co. *White House Black Parket *Wild Pair *Wolf Camera *XXI Forever *Yankee Candle Co. *Zales Jewelers Former *Bailey Banks & Biddle *Dry Ice *Thomas Kinkaide Gallery Updated December 1, 2008 External Links Oak Park Mall Official Website